Sonny With a Chance of a Road Trip
by TheUnderstatement
Summary: Sonny and Chad have no choice but to take their own 'mini road trip' to San Francisco due to a missed flight. Those two stuck together in a car for 8 hours? This should be interesting… My first fanfic, be kind!
1. Run, Channy, Run

**Sonny With a Chance of a Road Trip**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's eyes flew open. The loud rasping pulse from her alarm clock had woken her from the best dream… though she would never tell a soul about it, let alone admit it was a good dream to herself – any dream involving Chad should be, in short, classified as a nightmare. But it had been so vivid… Chad's soft lips slowly working their way along her jaw, caressing her skin… GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF SONNY. She shook her head. The goosebumps that had risen all along her arm must simply be there due to the cold day. Apart from that it was summer. And she was in sunny LA. Sigh…

She glanced over at her clock. Wait, 4:30am? Was the thing broken? And then she remembered. Today was when the studio was flying to San Francisco. In her post-dream state, she had forgotten about the opening of the new club which herself, her cast mates and the Mack Falls cast were attending. She wondered which one of them would be asked to cut the ribbon… probably Chad. Urgh. Just the thought of his smug grin as he waved at his screaming fans, his sparkly eyes concentrating only on the hot ones… God, he was such a jerk! She couldn't believe she had ever had such an incredible dream about him. Well, she supposed he was pretty good-looking… well, maybe a bit more then pretty good-looking, but that was besides the point – she decided to forget about the dream, or as close enough to forget as she could, like any normal person would.

She pulled on some black jeans and attempted to bring some life to her slept-on hair, but then realised how late she was and prayed that her drive to the airport in her ancient convertible would blow some volume into it.

She grabbed an apple, wrote a brief note to her sleeping mother (It wasn't particularly heartfelt, but since she had written it in under a minute at 5 in the morning, she supposed she wasn't expected to have much imaginative inspiration) and burst through her apartment door. As soon as she had left the building, she jumped into her car and pushed the poor old thing to its limits by punching down on the gas. The car jerked forward and Sonny was on her way to a rather unexpected day…

Chad's eyes flew open. What. A. Dream. However amazing it had been, it would always be a dream. Chad doubted Sonny would EVER where something like that, and she would probably set him on fire if he ever DID THAT to her. Not that he cared. Not that he'd ever even thought about how Sonny hated him, and how she always would because of how much of a jerk he was… not that he was willing to change his badass-ness for her. Or maybe he was... STOP IT NOW CHAD. SONNY MUNROE WILL NOT ALTER YOUR WAYS… with her beautiful smile and pretty hair and perfect face... too far Chad. Toooo far. He then realised that his radio had switched on. Wait. Why was his alarm on on a Saturday? Waaiitt… Oh no. I. Am. Screwed. It was the San Francisco trip today. And the plane was leaving in TEN MINUTES. He obviously wasn't going to make it, but that thought didn't occur until he was weaving his way through the traffic of the LA morning rush, unshowered and with messy hair. His clothing was dishevelled and he looked exactly like a person who had just got out of bed should… he hadn't even changed into proper shoes yet. This was not his choice of look, but these were desperate matters. He HAD to cut that ribbon. Otherwise they might choose a RANDOM to do it. A shudder ran through him. If Sonny did it, he would never hear the end of it. HE WAS THE FAMOUS ONE. With that, he stomped on the gas once more and prayed there was a delay…

* * *

**(A/N) Sooo, you like? I know, not much has happened yet… this story may be pretty long since I've already done a pretty chunky chapter and they haven't even met yet… well, PLEASE review… this is my first fan fiction, and I need love (hem reviews...) to continue... PEACE OUT SUCCKKAA'SS X**


	2. First Come, First Served

Lemme heree you say HEE-EYY… yes, as you have now probably learnt, I use CDC quotes to greet and depart… deal with it :P lol, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 1… I know I only really submitted it yesterday or whatever, but I'm gunna keep going for those who were super awesome and for the first two people to ever review my story (Gracie407, gleegirl97) or any story of mine… thank you! Enjoy…

SPOV

I ferociously snatched the keys from the ignition and practically leaped out the car. I grabbed the few belongings I had managed to stuff into my pink suitcase and sprinted as fast as I could with all the extra weight into LAX. I turned my head this way and that, but at first couldn't spot anybody I recognised. A few people seemed to know me – that was flattering. People still remembering their favourite celebrities at 5 in the morning – something I would never comprehend.

At last I spotted the balding, shiny head of a fretful-looking Marshall, who immediately began to walk in my direction when he caught my eye.

"Sonny, where were you? The plane is leaving in about 2 minutes!"

Wait, what? I then realised something with pitiful embarrassment… I had probably spent WAY too long thinking about that dream. I had been late over Chad Dylan Cooper… something I would probably NEVER forgive myself for…

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was just so caught up in everything that I barely checked the time! Man, I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't say that, Sonny, I know it's just a one off. I'm not mad, but…"

"But what?" I said, forcing a smile, sensing the edge in Marshall's tone.

"You can't get on this flight. Sorry, Sonny…"

"Wait, what? But it still hasn't gone yet! I mean, you checked in for me right! I can just dump my luggage at the checkout and run through security and then…"

"Yes, but Sonny there are a few issues. You're not the only one that's late, and the person that still hasn't arrived probably won't want to take the next flight alone… do you mind waiting? This is a great terminal, you could just relax here for a few hours before you board…?"

I sighed. I was guessing it would be Tawni. I mean, who else? She was probably still re-re-doing her nails again. And then again. I knew she wasn't too keen on flying… and since I didn't want to be in her bad books for the rest of the trip, I decided to give in to Marshall's request without a fight.

"Sure, Marshall, whatever. There's some stuff I forgot to pack anyway, I'll see if they have anything I can buy here."

"Oh thank you Sonny! Always saving the day. Well, if you need anything, just text or email me or whatever. If Chad doesn't turn up in the next few minutes-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Chad? I would have to wait in a terminal with Chad. You have got to be KIDDING ME.

"You got it. See ya later," mumbled a nervous Marshall, who briskly strolled away from me as if he could foresee the outburst that would have followed.

I gasped in an angry breath. Chad would take forever. He was probably caressing his own face and making out with himself in his mirror. Despite my hate towards Chad, I decided to not stomp after Marshall – he looked pretty stressed, and I doubted he needed one of my rare but overwhelming diva fits right now – and instead I took a seat near the entrance, too pissed off to look around the shops.

After about an hour, at about the point where I was tiring of my angry self-mumblings, I saw the familiar blue sports car speedily plant itself in a space that was just that bit too tight, and an even more familiar blonde figure jumping out and slamming the door. He had obviously realised he was late.

"Oh look, someone's figured out how to tell the time," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

He strolled in, looking surprisingly windswept and unkempt compared to his normal spotless appearance. He glanced hurriedly around just as I had, and I giggled at his bewildered expression. He turned and smiled – not smirked, properly beamed – at me, and made his way over. I decided I liked his messy look. It was almost…. Well, sexy. I guess. To be honest, I was too tired to correct myself of this awful mistake of even noticing what he looked like through the screen of red hate I saw him through.

"Munroe. Guess I must have been wrong about the timing… you're always early right?"

I rolled my eyes. So the smile was not for me, but for his place in the studio's good books. I grimaced back.

"Nope. And guess what? The one time I'm late, and I end up waiting for you at the airport. Nice guessing though, good to know I'm known as a goody two shoes on your snobby set."

"Woah. Obviously not a morning person, I see… Hang on, you waited for me? Well, how adorable." He grinned patronisingly at me. Pft. He thought I'd had a choice in it.

"In your dreams, Cooper. It turns out that the studio was working on a first come, first served basis."

"Ha. What were the others served, champagne?" He rolled his sparkly eyes.

"Nah, they got freedom from your whining, your moaning… basically, they didn't have to hang out with you until the next flight."

He glared at me I glared right back. About half way through our eye-to-eye session, something really strange happened. And I mean VERY strange. We both simultaneously relaxed our eyes, and just stared deeply into each other's. It was so bizarre, but I seemed to be completely numb – I was utterly incoherent for about 10 seconds. However, I eventually regained consciousness and sanity, and lowered my glassy eyes. He seemed to wake up from a living dream a few seconds after – he looked upwards and licked his lip nervously, while his hand fluttered around behind him to try and find something to lean against. He settled for his suitcase handle, and turned to grin wryly at me. I smiled back, despite the faint blush I could still feel climbing up my cheeks.

"Wanna grab a Starbucks? I don't even think I'm really awake yet," he said softly – without the arrogant vibe that normally came from his usually smirking lips, unlike the crooked smile that twisted his lips right now.

"Sure. I am totally with you on that one."

"That's a first." I grinned, playfully nudged his shoulder and (whilst ignoring the pleasant jolt of happiness that fled through me at our body contact) got up from my seat, stretching out my weary muscles. He even took my suitcase, despite his fatigued state, and with a courteous smile at that. Huh. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all… how that ridiculous idea came to me I will never know.

(A/N) So, how was that? I know there was only a brief moment of powerful Channy fluff within that, but don't worry, there will be a lot more… and more… and maybe just a tad more This is my second entry EVER on , and yet I have already realised that I will die without love (aka, as I previously mentioned, reviews…) so, c'mon. Gimme a break. Press that beautiful button below. You know you want to… PEACE OUT SUUCCKKKKAAA'S X


	3. Sunshine

CDC, whaattaa doooo ok so first things first, WHO HAS SEEN FALLING FOR THE FALLS PART 2? So awesome. Chad is such a babe when he wants to be anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm glad people seem to like my style of writing you guys are AWESOME! Anyways, here is Chapter Three, if any of you want a specific thing to happen or whatever (vague is good too :P ) just review or message me or something. Enjoy!

SPOV

The hour or so I had spent with Chad had been… bearable. There was a lot less moaning then I expected – the only sarcastic remarks he made were when he was testing the outlet jumpers for "texture" as he called it. He continued to carry my stuff, and he bought me my coffee and insisted on paying for a sweater I wanted when I couldn't find any change. A time for the next flight out hadn't been announced yet, but I was starting to look forward to the flight… maybe I could even be scared of flying… hold his hand when we took off… which I wouldn't. Since I hate him. Pft. God. I was so tired I was delusional.

"Sonny? Hellooo? Anyone there?" I woke from my internal debate to find Chad's hand waving in front of my dormant face. I automatically straightened up and beamed at him, like I always did when I zoned out. That's probably why they call me Sonny. Ergh, darn me and my kind soul.

"Sorry about that. Still pretty exhausted. What's up?"

"Well, before you went off to fairy land I was in the midst of telling you that I just got a text from my travel agent. There aren't any planes going to San Francisco for the next 3 days. Due to bad weather or something." Oh. Crap. We were totally dead meat. How in God's name were we going to get there? The opening was in around 2 days… we would never get there.

"Shit. What the hell are we gunna do?" I exclaimed, worry wiping the excessive grin off my face. He shrugged lazily, not seeming to care about the disastrous situation.

"Let's face it, Sonny, there's no way out of this. We'll just have to face the consequences."

"Deal with the consequences. REALLY? If it wasn't for you and your lazy ass then I wouldn't be in this situation! In fact, I could have skipped this whole stupid day spent with you. It's only been, what, 3 hours and already I'm tired of you following me around like a sick puppy! Just get a life, Chad." That was a low blow, but I didn't realise until after my rant that it had actually hurt his feelings. Wait, Chad had feelings? He must do. Otherwise that heartbreakingly forlorn expression that appeared on his beautiful face would never have been there. I instantly regretted my words and was about to apologise when the look was suddenly swiped away by an expression of anger.

"You know what, Munroe? You are so selfish. I mean, I hang with you today and try as hard as possible not to be annoying. I spend money on you, I carry your stuff, I laugh at your jokes, I don't even MENTION my dislike for you little show, and yet, I get this? Really, Sonny, REALLY?" I didn't have much to say to that. I desperately prayed for a hole in the ground to swallow me up, and I cowered into my own kin as he continued. "I mean, who cares anyway? It's just an opening. I mean, what do you expect me to do? DRIVE you there?" He smirked, but his face was then thoughtful. "Hm… That's sort of an option…"

His accidental idea was kinda genius. I'd done the drive when I was a little girl. My aunt lives near where I live now, just outside of Hollywood, and my Grandparents live in San Francisco. I had travelled from one to the other. It took, what, 8 or 9 hours? Depending on traffic of course, but still. It was perfect.

Then realisation hit. If I did this journey, it would have to be done with Chad. My car would probably die about halfway through. Plus it would make sense to go together. But would I be willing to spend most of a day in a car with Chad? With his complaining and whining? Not out of choice obviously, but this was a necessity. I had a thing about letting people down – seeing people mad or sad because of me makes me feel suicidal.

"So, Sunshine. You up for it?" Wait, what did he just call me?

"Sunshine? Really Chad? _Really?_" He looked a little shocked as he rushed to defend himself, and for a moment the sounds coming from his lips were not quite audible. Finally he managed to stutter a few words that sounded like "never… said… that…"

"Whatever. I kinda like it." I said, giving him a little smile. He was still embarrassed – I could tell from his flaming red cheeks – but he grinned back, and again grabbed my luggage. I frowned, confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To my car, of course. Looks like we're gunna have to hit the road. Our own mini road trip." He winked at me, and turned, while I stumbled after him, unwillingly weak from his flirtatious action.

If Chad was going to be this alluring or whatever all the way through this trip, maybe I could cope. Maybe next time I'd get more than a wink…


	4. A Pretty Hot Mistake

**(A/N) Hellooo randoms (: YOU. ARE. AWESOME. I beat my aim! WOOP. Anyways, please KEEP reviewing and tell everyone, spread the word etc… your amazing reviews always make me smile (: you're all so great… I'll start doing shout outs next chapter maybe? Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**

_SPOV_

We approached the car in a comfortable silence, taking in the quiet atmosphere and the warm morning sunshine. Hm, sunshine. I'm going to have to bug Chad about that sometime. But not now. It was a nice moment. Him trying to defend himself would probably not be pretty. We finally reached his convertible – it was so shiny I could see a reflection of my reflection in it. After putting the suitcases in the back, he went towards the front of the car and leaned casually on the hood, though I could see he was avoiding putting any weight on it.

"Checking my car, Munroe?" He smirked, his blue eyes glinting even more due to the bright sun and the sparkling car. I rolled my eyes.

"No more than I check you out, Chad." He seemed to take it as a complement. He broke out into the biggest, smuggest grin I have ever seen. I raised my eyebrows. Wow, he was slow. "Which means never, idiot."

The smile stayed, but the confidence behind it broke slightly, and he chuckled nervously.

"Ha, ha, I knew that. I am so not an idiot."

"Dream on, jerkthrob." He glared at me, then came over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. He was this pissed at me, and yet he was offering to open a door for me. Which he never did for anyone. For Chad, it wasn't ladies first. It was Chad Dylan Cooper, THEN ladies. I awkwardly squeezed past him to get into the car. My back was pressed into his chest for a few seconds, and I felt a ferocious blush climb my cheeks. When I had sat down in the stiff leather seat, I turned to smile at him politely.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome," he mumbled, and I swore I could see the faint memory of a blush on his face too. How strange. He clambered in, surprisingly clumsily, and then shoved the key in the ignition. I turned to him and stared at his face while he was facing away. However awful someone might be, if they're THAT hot, you are allowed to admire them right? I only thought of this excuse after I had been too caught up in my oggling. However, I had obviously been stupid to think he wouldn't catch me looking at him.

"That's low Munroe. You still manage to stare at me, when it's, what, 6AM? For a start I look pretty awful. And then there's the fact that you "hate" me…" I had of course averted my eyes to the window behind his head, and I suddenly became very interested in the tree that stood two cars away.

"What are you talking about? You're head was in the way of my eye focus. And, by the way, I prefer the messy look. It's kinda hot."

Crap.

I. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

A massive, full-blown smile lit his lips. I was very surprised. He didn't even look smug, and he didn't even make a conceited remark. He just sat, facing me, his whole body twisted round so he could look straight into my eyes. For a few seconds his glistening eyes distracted me from the horror I had just put myself into. But even those deep distractions of pure ocean grey could not hold back my embarrassment any longer.

"Whoa. I am definitely incoherent today," I stated.

"Munroe, did you just say that I'm h-"

"I'm practically pissed on sleep deprivation right now, Chad. Don't let it get to your already very swollen head."

"Already has," and with that he winked at me and switched on the engine. The purr of the car was so different to the load honking of mine. Kinda like a comparison of me to him. Déjà Vu hit, and I realised I had just compared me and Chad's situation to Bella and Edward's. Even worse, I had sort of compared **Chad **to **Edward friggin' Cullen**. Wow. I must be really insane to do that.

I slowly sunk down into the seat and covered my already furiously red face with my clammy hands. This as gunna be a long drive…

* * *

_CPOV_

We had been driving for about a half hour. In this time, the heavens had opened, and a storm had hit so hard even I was scared. And nothing scares Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny had been utterly, stone-dead silent the whole time. She was probably still embarrassed about the whole 'hot' thing. It was normal for me though. Of course I was hot, otherwise I wouldn't be Mackenzie on the Falls. Practically every girl I meet tells me how gorgeous I am. Apart from Sonny. Surprise must have been the reason why warmth spread through my stomach, why a massive smile forced it's way to my lips, and why I suddenly felt flushed when she uttered those words. There couldn't be any other possibility. The butterflies that had flooded my throat were not there because I was joyful that Sonny though I was hot. Pft. That would mean I liked her or something ridiculous.

Well. Just a bit ridiculous. In a way that sort of made sense.

Ok, so maybe I like her a little. I mean, she is pretty. And her innocence is super cute. And maybe sometimes I take the long way just so I can go and push her buttons. Maybe I sometimes even open a door for her, or feel incredibly happy when I see her enter a room. But all those little things barely add up to anything. It's just a mere crush. It will fade. Eventually. I mean, a crush that has lasted, what, a year must be ready to weaken, right?

But that's beside the point. It has no relevance to the massive black cloud smothering the horizon.

At first, it was merely a grey sprinkling in the sky, crawling slowly along. I thought nothing of it. I was still replaying Sonny's humiliation in my mind. But as soon as I realised the light that had once been around my car had faded, I turned my eyes to the sky with actual concern.

Rain was literally crashing down on my car. I was worrying about my paint job – I'd just had it redone. But what was freaking me out the most was Sonny's expression of absolute terror. She sat frozen in her seat, her chocolate eyes wide and petrified. I wanted to pull over, but the road was very slippery, and there were ditches surrounding it. I stopped following road signs and just started driving around looking for somewhere to pull in. I hated Sonny being upset. Her name was Sonny, for God's sake.

Finally I found a small entrance to a field. I ignored the sign saying "Do Not Enter" and pulled into it. As soon as I had switched off the ignition, I did the riskiest action I had ever performed. But I couldn't help it. Sonny had a small tear trickling down her face now and she was shivering.

So I did what any gentleman would do. I picked her up in my arms and balanced her on my lap, cradling her body into my chest, rocking back and forth.

Ok, so maybe not any gentleman would. But I really needed her to calm down.

"Shh Sonny, I'm right here. It's OK. It's safe now. Shhhh…"

And that was how we both fell asleep. It was only about 9AM, but we were both utterly exhausted.

This is how much had happened in half an hour. I was slightly dreading the hours that lay ahead. But the horror was joined by another emotion. Along with the feeling came the image of me and Sonny's state right now – her lying sleeping in my arms, her slender body packed into a tight ball, creating a metaphorical shield against the crazy weather outside the confines of my car; and me, holding her close, whispering sweet-nothings of comfort in her ear, my thumb continually stroking her tear-stained face.

What was the feeling called again?

Oh, that's right.

Anticipation.

* * *

**(A/N) Well then! Did you like? This was a bit of a filler, I must apologise. Plus it's pretty short. But I need my sleep, and since I live in England, it's time for me to hit the sack. Plus, I'm seeing an ECLIPSE PREVIEW TOMORROW! Don't ask how, just stare in awe (: who here likes Twilight? IT'S SO AWESOME! Anyway, just a few things.**

**Firstly, my Mom's book is out this week. It's called I Think I Love You. It's AMAZING, and I'm mentioned in the back (Evie, hem :P) so give it a read. It's amazing. And tell parents, friends… little advertising campaign there ;)**

**Also, I have a new one-shot out called 'Chad With An Urge." It's actually pretty awesome, plus it has great reviews… so far… :P Please give it a try :D**

**Finally, I am starting a new multi-chap soon, which will be a series of Channy one-shots for different letters of the alphabet. I like having several things going so I can update which one I feel in the mood for :P I like to give you guys SOMETHING to read EVERY NIGHT.**

**Well, sorry for the long haul of an author's note, hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can, and I'll get the multi chap on too.**

**PEACE OUT SUUCCCKKKKAASS ;) X**


	5. Dancing With Myself

**(A/N) WHO SAID THAT THAT IS MY LINE SOMEONE'S GUNNA BE FIRED TO- oh. Hey readers (: I'm kinda running out of Chad greetings… I might start spreading out a little :P Anyways, WHO READ MY ONE SHOT? If you did, you are a good person. If not… well, you have a while. So check it, it's called Chad With An Urge ;) Anyways, SO EXCITED! So many reviews, you guys ROCK. 38 and it's not even halfway through? And it's my first ever fanfic too! I cannot thank you enough.**

** Just to update, I've created a new ff called Songs of My Life… it's basically Channy one shots based on songs that come up on shuffle. When I don't have time to update this or another multi-chap, I'll do that because the chapters on it are shorter… so PLEASE check it out, I kinda liked the first chapter… (:**

** Also, a shout out to ****Oreos Are Happiness****, because I love you, as I said in my other ff (: I can't believe you actually PM'd me. Seriously appreciated. And a shout to ****southernchristiangirl****, who I **_**think **_**has reviewed and favourited/alerted all my stories so far. Thanks so much!**

** ONE more thing, I promise. Now, I am over 2,500 hits, which is amazing! And 21 favourites! And 44 alerts! However, this proves to me that a ton that are reading just ain't reviewing… so when you read this, please take 10 seconds to just write a word. Great will do. Fine. Good. Haa, see what I did there? Pllleeaaassseee just try. It would make my day to make it to 50 reviews…. Ok, maybe aiming a little high… :P**

** I will STOP whinging and get on. Sorry for the incredibly long wait, and here it is, Chapter 5!

* * *

**

_CPOV_

I woke with a start. What a weird dream. I pondered on it whilst I crinkled my eyes tight against the light that seemed to be shining on them. I was hearing bird noises to. LOUD bird noises. And heavy breathing that wasn't mine. And whispers of breath tickling my neck…

I jolted out of my dreamy state and stared at the figure of my favourite random, curled tightly in my lap, one palm splayed lazily against my chest, the other clutched in the firm embrace of my hand.

Wow. God must really love me today.

I shook my head and glanced at my surroundings. We were still in my car, that much was obvious, but it seemed to have moved. It must have. Otherwise there couldn't be sun streaming down magically from a pastel blue sky, with a few perfectly formed white clouds floating in it. There had been a storm raging just (I checked my watch) an HOUR ago. First the dream and now this? What have I done to deserve such gratification? Well, I suppose I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Huh. Maybe Mother Nature's a Falls fan. Anything is possible, I suppose.

Sonny stirred in my lap, and I quickly glanced down. I saw her eyes twitch, and then strain as mine did against the bright light. She eventually opened them, and looked around with an adorably confused look on her face. She seemed to suddenly realise she wasn't alone. She turned very slowly to face me, her eyebrows knitted tightly together. She was so cute I wanted to laugh. A small smile then began to tug at the edge of her lips, and she shuffled round nervously so her face wasn't so close to mine. I didn't mind too much. It was driving me crazy anyway.

"Sorry about-"

"No worries, Sonny. I just hate seeing you cry." I gently brushed a piece of hair from over her eyes behind her ear. Her face went pink instantly, and she looked down. However much she hated me, CDC always got them star struck. This case was slightly different, however. I was star struck too. Damn her for always being the exception.

"I just freak out. My house in Wisconsin was struck by lightning when I was tiny. My Dad died."

This I was shocked by. She seemed bemused by my horrified expression.

"Sonny, I'm so s-"

"Chad, it's no big deal. I was an infant; I have no memory of him. Calm down, silly," she giggled, and brought her little fingers up to my face to close my lips, snapping them shut from the wide circle they had previously been.

Okay, best moment of my life. Not that anyone will ever know. I feel my palms go clammy and I bring a smirk onto my face to reassure my confidence. I need moral. It keeps me sane around Sonny.

"Um, Chad, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, what's up?" I ask, desperate to help her needs. Wait, what? Am I pissed or something?

"Uh, could you just go outside for a few minutes? I'm gunna change clothes. I feel a bit crappy." She expected me to wait _outside_ the car while she CHANGED. **LESS THAN A METRE AWAY FROM ME**. Did she _ever_ take my hormones into consideration?

"Uh, um, y-yeh, I g-guess. Sure. I'll, um, just be, right here, ha." I groaned inwardly. Subtle much.

She chuckled, and opened the door for me, feeling my tension. I sighed and carefully moved her off my lap. It was like a part of me had been torn away. Her warm body close to me resembled a comfort blanket whatnot. I felt lost without it.

But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't rely on anyone. CDC has never needed and will never need anyone. I'm gunna have to accept this Sonny is the exception theory, no matter how much it disturbs me.

I closed the door behind me awkwardly and observed our surroundings. However much I hate nature, I had to admit that it was pretty freaking' beautiful. The sun was completely blissful, burning to no end, framed by the sky that resembled the colour of my eyes. IT kind of reminded me of Sonny and I. She was the sun and I was the sky. We were both beautiful and both, in our own ways, too good for one another. And yet we fit like pieces in a puzzle. Like the sea and the sand, like wind and rain.

As I considered this surprisingly intellectual thought (for me it was, anyways) my peripheral vision caught sight of movement from my car. Not just movement. Bare skin. **Sonny's **bare skin. I tried to avert my gaze. I really did. But it was impossible. She wasn't completely naked. She had underwear on. God didn't love me THAT much. But her bra was pretty freaking lacy. And was that a thong?

Eh. Maybe he did.

I stood in my frozen, perverted state until I saw her begin to turn. I redirected my eyes unintentionally upwards, where I spotted the "Do Not Enter" sign that I had briefly noticed beforehand. I know noticed its state. It was moulding round the edges, and the red lettering had run in the rain, like ink on soggy paper. I sighed. Maybe I hadn't been so cavalier.

As I pondered disappointedly, I heard Sonny clamber out the car and stand straight in front of me, beaming a smile of perfect joy. I automatically smiled. It was ridiculous, but it couldn't be helped. That grin could cheer up the devil.

"Do you know what the time is?" she enquired, still gazing round at the scene around us. I had forgotten about the beautiful landscape. Who needed a view when you had the definition of cute standing in front of you?

Although I'm not sure I would have called those, hem, _underclothes _cute. I would have to bring that up later. If I would ever be brave enough.

"Um," I mumbled, glancing quickly down at my watch, "Quarter to three." Wow. It had barely been half a day! Not that I was complaining.

Sonny suddenly drew in an ecstatic breath. I dreaded the next words that would dance from her mouth. And I mean dance.

"Do you know what we should do?"

"Do I _want _to know?"

"We should have a PICNIC!" Of course she would want to spend time outdoors. This is Sonny we're referring to. I had honestly expected worse. I thought she would suddenly produce metal detectors and announce a search or something.

Or maybe we would go searching for hermits.

But no. A picnic wasn't too awful. And we did have food. I shrugged carelessly, and was glad to see her expression light up even more – was that even _possible? _– as she bounded to the boot of the car to grab our stash of food. I would call it adorable if it wasn't so ridiculous.

Once she had dumped the plastic bag down on an old rug which she got God knows where, she did the most remarkable thing. She began to dance. There was no music except for the song of the birds. She just continued to jump and beam like there was no tomorrow, soaking in the sunshine. Her blue skirt bobbed up and down with her, and her long silky locks flew around her head.

Wait. This isn't possible.

How can she possibly still look beautiful doing _that_?

She managed it. Maybe it was the sun reflecting off her petal-like skin. Maybe it was her cheerful smile. Maybe it was the energy that burst from her every movement.

I was too happy to care. As she cart wheeled around, squealing with delight, I sat on our makeshift picnic rug and stared at her excellence. She didn't seem to notice me, so I was perfectly content. The landscape paled next to her magnificence.

She finally ran out of breath, and ran joyfully over to me, still full of beans.

"You should try that sometime. As well as being super fun," she paused to take a huge breath," It's a pretty hardcore workout."

I began to laugh, as did she, more breathlessly, but with even more ecstasy and bliss. I held out my hand to help her down, and she took it, grinning constantly.

For a moment it was slightly awkward. We just stared at each other, completely wrapped up in our own little world of perfection.

She suddenly surprised me by throwing a grape in my face. I stared in slight shock, and she giggled and threw another.

"Oh, it's on," I exclaimed, and she cracked up hysterically as I pounced on her and began to tickle her stomach. She threw her head back, and clutched the edges of the rug in her mania. She began to try and push my off, but she was pretty weak. I just rolled over and let her have a chance to fight back. She began to tickle back, and man, she was good. Her long fingernails made my skin go wild. It didn't help my case that they were Sonny Munroe's nails. And the face that she was on top of me didn't give much aid either. But I was in hysterics, and she was having the time of my life.

Therefore, so was I.

We finally broke away, too exhausted to put any more effort into tackling each other. She collapsed onto my chest, which was heaving up and down like a bike pump. When she had caught enough breath, she turned to face me, her perfect features just inches from mine. She smirked.

"Cooper?"

"Yup?"

"Is it weird that I'm kinda glad I missed that flight?"

I beamed. My whole body swelled with pride. Hope lit my face. Maybe she really did like me. Maybe there was hope. Maybe this trip could be everything I wish it could be.

"No, Sunshine. It is definitely not."

She didn't complain about the name. She just lazily smiled, satisfaction practically pouring out of her skin, and laid her head back onto my now slowly heaving chest, where I prayed it would stay for as long as I could possibly string this moment out.

Crap. I am in WAY too deep.

* * *

**Done! And it was practically 2000 words. Nice one! Sorry about the constant little Twilight references, I'm just in a Twilight sort of mood… how awesome is Eclipse? TEAM EDWARD :D**

** Well, PLEASE review. It would be so nice just to have one word ones. And check out my one-shot if you already haven't and my new ff if you already haven't… which is probably likely, since I only posted it yesterday (: anyways, hope you enjoyed the majorly soppy Chad (although he still manages to call himself beautiful, of course) and I think you should review. Just a personal opinion (: If you review, I promise I will check your profile and check out any of your stories if you have any. As some will know, with a few of you the job is already done… :D**

**PEACE OUT SUUCCKKKASSS**

**Lovee Evie X**


	6. Time of my Life

**Look at me; I'm all funnaayy… seriously, almost out of Chad greetings here. Any suggestions? Lool (:… I GOT MY TARGET. More than my target in fact! I love you guys SO MUCH. Too much, in fact. I stay up far too late writing for you :P I don't mind though. You make me grin for days after your reviews :D So, I would like to just briefly mention that I am the new Beta of the AMAZING s3r3ndipity, whose stories are so special it should be law to read them. So check them out. SO awesome :P Also, another shout out to Oreos Are Happiness, because, as always, you are the sun in my sky :D Like Sonny and Chad… smooth there :P And to all those Jacob lovers, I think you are mistaken... JOKES. Jacob is a babe. I totally get what you see in him (: **

** Now, I am still concerned that not enough people are reviewing compared to the amounts of hits. Almost 3,500! That's hugee amounts. So thank you :D Anyways, I am making a habit of incredibly long author notes, but I will try and shorten them, because I doubt half of you actually read it… but oh well. I enjoy rambling. I might start a journal on my profile. Whaddya think?**

**Final thing… this chapter is kinda based on a scene in 27 Dresses, my favourite scene in fact (: apart from that Sonny and Chad aren't drunk, they're just insane. Well then :P ENJOY. R & R. And all that jazz…**

**PS Chad still has his blonde hair in this fanfic. I have nothing against the brown hair. It's just due to a comment my Dad once made on Sterling…

* * *

**

_CPOV_

It was raining. AGAIN. How is that even _possible_? The heavens chucked down a whole lot earlier, and now there just seemed to be even more.

I wouldn't have cared as much on a normal day. When there was a building to do things in. When Sonny Freaking Munroe wasn't lying across my chest on a picnic rug in an old field playing with my fingers and fiddling wit my hair. And then getting up and clambering into the car when it, you guessed it, started to rain. I would have persuaded her to continue to lie there and not let the rain distract our perfect moment, but then I remembered my hair. And my hair **always **comes first.

We were now stuffed in my car, desperately trying to manoeuvre ourselves through the sheeting rain. I occasionally turned to Sonny, who was either glaring at the rain or just daydreaming. Wow. She really hates bad weather.

I felt myself slowly lose concentration… my eyes were beginning to lose focus. Driving made me exhausted – it was too much effort for Chad Dylan Cooper. Why don't I have a chauffer again?

I suddenly felt the wheels of the car swerve on the slippery road. Sonny head instantly became erect and she turned to me and began, not to my surprise, to yell at me.

"You IDIOT. Just concentrate on the road, will you? Man, just stop dreaming about yourself for JUST ONE FREAKING SECOND and DON'T. CRASH. I'm REALLY not in the mood to die right now." I suddenly cracked. I was so tired I had no control over the words that fled from my mouth. I didn't want to fight with her, bit it was a necessity to fight with _someone._ I'd just have to settle for her.

"You know what, _Missy_, shut it. You haven't even offered to freaking drive. I'm falling asleep, and all you're doing is sitting there daydreaming. What? You're not even bothering to TALK TO ME. And since I'm driving you to this FUCKING OPENING I DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO TO, I think I deserve some RESPECT. God, Sonny, I'm not your play toy." As I realised the devastated look on her face was because of my little rant, I very quickly tried to turn it around. "I actually let you touch my hair," I chuckled nervously. Her fierce glare soon stopped me dead. Her eyes were tearing up in rage.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are SUCH a D-" At that moment, the tyres under us screeched desperately, trying to find some friction in the road. Sonny screamed, and covered her now terrified eyes with her hands. I yearned to reach out and comfort her, despite our recent dispute, but I was still frantically trying to gain control of the car. The tyres of my sports car were not made for roads this slick. I felt the car tip slightly, and then take a sharp, unexpected turn towards a hill. I began to scream too, not yet conscious of the fact that I was letting Sonny hear my girlish cries. The car slowly tipped forward over the edge, and subconsciously I gripped Sonny hand, still yelling at the top of my lung capacity. Her grasp was like a steel girder, and her nails dug into my palm as the car faced completely forwards and began speeding down the hill, the tyres not turning – it was like a giant sledge. We continued our screeching as the car continued to lurch downwards, until it finally started to slow, and then a stop. Sonny and I simply sat in our seats, breathing heavily and staring at nothing. My hand was still tightly clutched with Sonny's, but her grip had slightly eased, and I felt my blood begin to flow in my fingers once more.

After a moment of silence, aside from the pounding raindrops and the howling wind, I slowly turned to look at my fellow passenger. She was blinking furiously, trying to gain sanity. After a minute, she turned to look at me too, her expression a mixture of relief and… guilt? That didn't make sense.

"I'm so sorry Chad, I'm such an IDIOT. What was I thinking? I just kept ranting and ranting…" She continued to apologetically babble, while I simply stared at her, confused beyond hell. _Why was she sorry?_ It made no sense. I had lost control of the car. And not managed to regain any momentum. Why was she apologising?

"Sonny, what are you sorry for? This is entirely my fault? Why aren't you _yelling _at me? I actually deserve it this time." Confusion flooded her face.

"Chad, I was having a go at you. You got distracted. That's how accidents happen. God, how could I be so _stupid…_"

And with that, she burst into tears. Sonny Munroe was completely bizarre.

Despite my still mystified thoughts, I pulled her in for a hug. She thought it was her fault? Really? Now I was even more bummed. Sonny crying is like Jesus shooting kids. It's just wrong.

"Silly Sonny. You did nothing. Hush now, hush…" I was having serious déjà vu. I swear my sweet nothings thing was getting old.

After a few minutes, she had stopped sniffling and looked me in the eyes. She looked so beautiful, with the last few remaining tears quivering down her fragile cheekbone, and eyes glinting like shiny buttons in the weak moonlight.

"Sonny, I think we should go find a gas stop or something so we can call a tow-truck. This thing isn't going to budge with just two people pushing."

She smiled. "Even with Chad Dylan Cooper and his 'Chuns of Steel' at the back?"

I smirked back. "Even then, Sonny."

Me and a very wet Sonny burst through the doors of the Diner we had finally come across after several hours of searching. A few people that were seated turned to look at us, but had no interest. How bizarre. I felt like bursting into tears – my hair was completely soaked through. It would take days to recover. I'd have to get another trim and texture when we got back – if we ever did. Sonny glanced up at me, grinning.

"Thinking 'bout the hair, Cooper?" She could read my mind.

"It's a disaster! I'm afraid you're gunna have to deal with some pretty un-Chadelicious hair over the next few days."

"You did not just say Chadelicious."

"But I did." I winked at her and made my way over to the bar, where a shady man with greasy grey hair was cleaning the counter. I never trust a man with greasy hair.

"Excuse me?" He looked up, his eyes droopy, with a look of complete disdain. "Do you have a phone my friend and I could use?"

"Oh, so I'm you're friend now, huh?"

"What else am I supposed to call you, my nemesis?" I muttered sarcastically. She chuckled, and made her way over to a booth so she could wring out her various pieces of removable clothing.

I turned back to the greasy man. "So. How about it?"

"Use your own phone, blondie." I heard Sonny stifle a giggle from her place in the booth. I automatically straightened my posture. I would not let such rude remarks break me. "I would, but there is no reception, obviously. Have you observed the weather lately?" I fought back. Nobody serves Chad Dylan Cooper without punishment.

"Well then what makes you think my phone's gunna work, Nazi boy?" Wait; did he just call me a Nazi? _Why? _I turned to see Sonny stuff her mouth with a soaking jumper, her eyes shut tight in hysterics. This conversation was killing her.

"It's landline, sir. And what's with the Nazi comment, man? NOT cool. Do you _know _who I _am?" _He glanced up at me, pure boredom flooding his expression.

"My landline isn't working. I tried it earlier. It's the hair, **man**. And the weirdo smile. Those dimples must have come straight from Auschwitz. And no. Am I supposed to?" Sonny suddenly cracked, and I heard her hysterical laugher fill the diner. Everyone turned to stare, but from experience I know she doesn't get embarrassed. She continued to laugh uproariously, her expression melting my heart. She was so cute. Urgh. Stupid freaking cute.

I turned to the man who I was beginning to REALLY dislike. I couldn't use the word hate now. Sonny once told me it was worse than swearing. I had just laughed. But I still took the advice. Don't ask my why. It's ridiculous. And it still hasn't stopped her from hitting me when I cuss. "Thank you for your time. And may you go to hell." He smirked at me, and went back to his scrubbing.

I went up to Sonny, who was getting over her fit. She smiled at me, her white teeth shimmering in the glaring lights of the diner. "Chad, can I borrow a dime?" _Why? _

"Why?" I repeated my thought.

"Because I want to choose a song on the jukebox, is why." I turned to see a huge, fluorescent jukebox standing near us, it's garish colours giving me a headache.

"Fine," I reached in my pocket and flicked a dime at her.

"Fine," she replied, closing her fingers over the dime, the grin still smothered on her face.

"Good," I continued, seeing where this was headed.

"Good!" She exclaimed a little louder, causing some heads to turn.

I laughed. "So we're good, Munroe?" She got up, and before heading towards the box, lowered her head to my ear. Her still damp hair brushed my cheek, and I stopped breathing.

"We're so good," she whispered low in my ear, her breath tickling my ear. I held back a shudder – that girl was beyond the innocent child she was observed as. She winked at me as I had done to her earlier, and skipped towards the jukebox. I sat, paralysed for a few seconds, then snapped out of it. I glanced round then grabbed a menu for something to do. The food was all terrible. All of it would cause me a major spot breakout.

I then head the barman mutter, "Whipped," and then chuckle slyly. I lowered the menu to glare at him with icy eyes. What a jerk.

I then heard a loud drum beat start the song that Sonny had selected. She bounded back, and shocked me by pulling my up by the wrist and swinging me into a waltz position, her arm round my waist and our hands wound together. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder, going along with it, despite the pure embarrassment I felt. She looked so happy I couldn't ruin it, plus her body pressed against mine could never be a bad thing.

"Benny and the Jets? Really, Sonny? _Really?_"

"Yes, Chad, really. Best. Song. Ever." As she said this, the song went to the chorus. To my humiliation, Sonny began to sing – not quietly either. Not that she was bad. Seriously, that girl has a pair o' lungs on her. But we were in public. She was already making me dance. This was beyond mortifying.

"Sonny, how far will you go in demeaning actions in public before you feel in the least bit embarrassed?"

She giggled. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"It wasn't," I hurriedly spat out, not wanting to push her any further.

"Well it is now." She once again winked, then terrified me to the very bone by jumping on the table and belting out the lyrics, which she seemed to know back to front. I felt the stream of red flood my face. This was not happening.

Then, to my utter surprise, I heard claps along with the rhythm. The diners were beginning to rise from their seats and cheer the very involved Sonny, who was know doing air piano. Who knew such a thing existed.

I then surprised myself by jumping up on the table with her. I later thought of the excuse that I just wanted to be the centre of attention – it sounded like me. It was acceptable. But at that moment, I just wanted to join her. Hold her hands and swing them and belt out the words of her favourite song. The viewers gathered round the table and began to belt along. It was exhilarating. It was so _unlike _me, and yet I was having the time of my life. The song finally came to an electrifying halt, and the small crowd cheered and whooped despite their scratchy throats due to the over singing. I beamed like a dog being offered steak, and turned to my wonderful, hem, _dance _partner. She was smiling even more, her face practically tearing apart from the force of her smile.

And that's when I did it. What I had been longing to do for so long. What I had _needed _to do since the moment she caught my eye at the airport. Since the moment we danced at her disastrous prom. From the moment I had wooed her on my set.

I leaned in and kissed her perfect lips, putting into it all the passion, love and zeal I had been holding back for too long.

I just prayed she would feel it too.

* * *

**Done! How long was that? I am pretty impressed with myself. Well I hope you enjoyed. Lol, Oreos Are Happiness, I am sure you will understand the Nazi reference ;) haa. But don't worry. I don't think he looks like a Nazi. I'm not insane. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it… they finally kissed! God, I'm the author, and even I was saying "Just KISS already"! Out loud. Alone. I am that awesome :P So go read my one shot and the first chappy of Songs of My Life if you just can't get enough of the Evie (: lol. I have. So I'm a gunna go sleepy bye (it's 1 in the morning over here :P). R & R please, it means everything to me! LOVE you guys, see you soon! PEACE OUT SUCCCKKKASSS. Lovee Evie X**


	7. Longing in the Rain

**Sonny.**

**Chad.**

**Well, that's the last greeting you're gunna get from me. Sorry folks, the ol' memory ain't what it used to be… I doubt there's even any left :P Okay, I know, I haven't updated… but I updated Songs of My Life, right? Which you should R & R. It's a bit of a failure :P But I enjoy any reviews I get, sooo I'm good (: THANK you for all the super reviews. You make my day everytime that little number goes up… I'm aiming for 80 by next chapter… probably a bit high. But we'll see :P please, recommend it to friends, link it, review millions of times… not that I'm getting free advertising out of you whatever. Pft. Well, now I know that a majority of you don't read my A/N's because I had mentioned that the last chapter was based on 27 Dresses! But I don't mind. I like to blabber :P Anyways, this chapter is a teeny bit, hem, steamy, but I'm sticking within T boundaries… I think… Lol jokes. It's fine. Enjoy :D

* * *

**

_SPOV_

Out of all the surprises in my life, this had to be the most out-of-the-blue. Chad Dylan Cooper leaning in to kiss me. In front of a crowd of people. Standing on a _table. _The surprise just made it that more enjoyable – he tasted of rain, and his mouth was cold and fresh from the iced tea he had just been drinking.

It was amazing.

And it wasn't just any old kiss. He didn't immediately stick his tongue down my throat and grab my ass. He just laced is fingers into my hair and kissed me softly, sweetly, and with a tenderness that could only be placed in a meaningful kiss. Did it mean something? I didn't know. I sure hoped it did. Otherwise, the butterflies battering against the walls of my stomach and the crazy colours flashing through my brain would all be for nothing. This perfect moment would just be a hazy dream stored in the back of my memories. It didn't deserve to be there. It deserved to be out front, to be shared and cherished.

I could vaguely hear the sound of the audience filing away, or clearing their throats at Chad and me. I didn't care. I couldn't, **wouldn't**, be side tracked from this idealistic kiss.

Unless I was tapped roughly on the shin by the owner of the diner, of course.

"Get off my table. Go make out someplace else," said the man, glaring at Chad with eyes of thunder as he pointed behind him towards an invisible elsewhere. I turned to look at Chad. His eyes were glowing, and a small smile of joy was forming on his lips – dimples were practically engraved into his skin. He turned to look down at me, and his little smile turned to a subtle crease at the corner of his perfect mouth. His eyes dimmed to a subtle glow of – desire? I couldn't be sure. He looked so serious and emotional – I was caught up in the same emotion. I wanted to kiss him again and again. I hoped we would never make it to the opening of the club. I just wanted to sit in this diner and kiss him till the end of time. Staring into his eyes for eternity would suffice too…

Alongside the longing was confusion. How could this be? How could I even realize these feelings when I hated Chad so much? But I didn't. I hated Chad Dylan Cooper, the cocky guy who strolled around the studio's with a pocket mirror in hand; the guy who always had to have the last word; the guy who would give up his time just to come and push my buttons, every FREAKING day. But Chad was different. Chad didn't care less about fame. He was still self-absorbed and translucent, but he was also kind and warm and slightly crazier. He still laughed at me and teased me of my so-called infatuation with him, but he made up for it with other things, like holding my hand and letting me touch his hair.

And kissing me in a mysterious diner in the middle of nowhere.

Chad carefully unhooked my needy hands from his shirt and got off the table. He then held out a hand to me to help me down. I smiled, and took it. I jumped off the table slightly less gracefully, but did not remove my hand from his grasp. I turned to see Chad staring at me with an inquisitive look on his face. He suddenly seemed to make a mental decision, and tugged on my hand.

"He said someplace else," he murmured. I giggled, and let him lead me towards the exit, hearing the landlord mutter, "Hormonal teenagers," behind us.

It was still pouring. As soon as we were a few meters away from the diner, Chad turned to me, and picked me up so my head was just above his. His eyes bore passionately into mine, and I lowered my head to meet our lips. I felt the rain trickle slowly down my cheeks as I grabbed his soaking hair with my hands, deepening the kiss. As we keenly kissed, he slowly turned, and I felt his soft tongue brush lightly against my lip, practically begging for entrance. I let his tongue wrestle with mine avidly, and I felt his hands slip down to my thighs to pull my legs around him in a vice. It was perfect. The rain made everything seem slower and thicker – every touch was so much more prominent due to our drenched skin and clothes.

I felt him begin to move forwards while kissing me, carefully stepping so he didn't fall over. I was only mildly aware of this – my hands were subconsciously slipping down to the front of his shirt…

I finally felt us level out, and I noticed his hand releasing itself slightly from its grip around me so he could use it. I heard the sound of a car door opening – how did we make it down that slope alive? – and his lips left mine for a moment so he could sit (with me still curled around him) down and close the car door. He then dove heavily back into the kiss, his tongue exploring the contours of my mouth, his hand rubbing circles in the bare part of my back where my sodden shirt has slightly ridden up.

His lips left mine, but only to move down to kiss and nip my neck – he hadn't shaven since the day before we had missed the flight, and his stubbly jaw scratched my skin softly, sending brisk whispers of electricity through my skin. As he did this, I awkwardly undid his shirt and removed it with difficulty, due to my distraction of his lips grazing my shoulder blades and the more obvious problem of the shirt's wet form gripping to the contours of Chad's body. I didn't have intentions – I just wanted to feel his warm body against mine, not his freezing, wet shirt pressing against my already cold form. I ran my hands slowly down his muscular chest, trailing streaks of rain down it.

He slowly trailed his lips up to my jawbone, and then made his way back up to my lips. He gave mine one soft touch with his, and then moved his hands to gently caress the sides of my face. He stared wonderingly into my eyes, and let out a deep sigh of… exaltation? I wasn't sure. I knew I would later wonder of what… _this_ meant to him – he did this all the time, right? He must make out with girls constantly. He was obviously experienced or whatever – he had continued to move his lips down my neck without a break whilst I had had to pause to catch my breath and gather my scattered thoughts.

But right now, all I could concentrate on was the deep look of tenderness and adoration in his eyes, the one that only came to them when he was looking at me… He was too miraculous to be true.

"You are so amazing," he exclaimed quietly and slowly with affectionate reverence, his voice husky and low.

I lowered my lips back to his, and he kissed me softly, sweetly. I smiled into the kiss.

I should be late for flights more often.

* * *

**DONE. Sorry it's a little short. It's super late, and I have to get up slightly earlier tomorrow, i.e. before noon :P you guys have messed up my sleeping habits! But I don't care… this chapter was fun to write. It's definitely not my best, and I know some of you won't like it that much, but don't worry. There won't be any more hardcore making out. I don't think… it wasn't even that bad. I have read MUCH more citrusy stuff! Well, anyway, PLEASE review; I would really love it… and a shout out to Oreos Are Happiness (my new beta :P) and S3r3ndipity, AGAIN. And also xxHeadInTheStarsxx, who does not just have some of the best stories EVER, but also is super nice (: so yeah. Hope you liked it. I'm going away on Friday, so I won't update for quite a while… but I'll be back ;) PEACE OUT SUCCKKKASSS.**

**Lovee, Evie X**


	8. Foolin' Around

**Hello there. Remember me? I'm the one who hasn't updated for 3 weeks and feels so awful she's considering suicide. JOKES. But seriously. I am so sorry! Plus, I'm away next week too… musical theatre course :P God, I'm a busy girl this summer! When school starts again, I'll actually update lots more, I swear!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 8 (I think), hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

_SPOV_

This must be what heaven is like.

My head lay on Chad's chest, my hair coating his bare skin. I can feel his lungs rise and lower. I can hear his heart proudly beating. And if I look up just a tiny bit, I can see his sleeping face, his lips pouted even in slumber.

I wonder what I have done to deserve this.

Despite this, human needs kicked in, and I needed food. Plus a bathroom trip was essential. Since I didn't have the guts to go and face the greasy barman alone, I knew that I had to wake Chad up. So what if he gets moody and tells me I should just pee outside.

I gently touched his shoulder and lightly shook him, my other hand balancing on his still slowly heaving chest.

"Chad. Chad, rise and shine," I said, getting louder with every sentence. Wow, he was a heavy sleeper.

After five minutes of shoulder tapping then shaking, face caressing then slapping, I decided I would have to go to desperate measures. I would have used water, but there was none of that here. Thirst suddenly hit me at the thought of water. I suddenly became even more eager to get out of here.

I knew what would wake him up.

I slowly leaned in, and softly pressed my lips to his, my hands still on his chest. I felt his breathing speed, and his lips start to move with mine. Huh. He's a good kisser first thing in the morning too. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

After a minute or so, I broke away to see his blue eyes flutter open, and his freshly kissed lips stretch into a grin.

"That's a nice wake-up call. I might have to hire you as my alarm clock."

"Apparently the only way to wake you up is through some sort of sensuality. Does your clock in Hollywood have hands or something?"

He chuckled. "Judging by your attitude, I'm guessing you need food. And to go to the bathroom."

I chuckled back, a grin forming on my face. "How did you guess?"

"Same situation as me, babe." We both smiled, and awkwardly exited from the car. He took my hand, and led me up the hill towards the all too familiar diner.

* * *

Who knew? Diners have showers. Well, this one did. I bet that barman lives here with his familiarly greasy family.

I walked out of the bathroom, my muscles slightly relaxed from the lukewarm water that had poured clumsily from the shower in one tiny jet. Explains the grease.

I spotted Chad hiding noticeably behind a menu, his hair peeking over of the top of it. I strolled to the booth and tucked myself in beside him, causing him to jump out of his skin and, entertainingly, squeal.

"Manly," I stated sarcastically, grinning like a lunatic.

"I can get away with it. Plus, I totally knew you were there, so…"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, lets go with that." Chad glared, and I giggled. Just then, a waitress who hadn't been here the night before came up to us with a scrappy notepad in her hand.

"Hi there, what can I get you," she mumbled, obviously not impressed with her early morning start. She didn't look up from her paper.

"Uh, can I get a black coffee, and for Sonny-" At this, the waitress' head snapped up, and her eyes focused sharply on us. I felt Chad edge further into the booth, and I followed, intimidated by the ferocious stare.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper. I would recognise that voice anywhere."

"Well," started Chad. I could practically smell his ego beginning to seep through his pores.

"So, what, you're dating?" The girl whispered harshly, leaning in just that bit too far and causing me and Chad to back up even more.

The words that left Chad's mouth hit me like a block of icy stone on the back of my head.

"What? That's ridiculous. We're just stuck together driving to an opening of a club. Isn't that right?" He turned to me, his eyes questioning. I was frozen – the shock of the upset that had flown through me was numbing. After a moment, I managed to mumble a practically silent, "Yes" before excusing myself and leaving the diner, practically snapping the entrance door off its hinges with the force of my departure.

I kept walking briskly along, focusing on my constant footfall to distract myself from what had just happened. Surely I was overreacting. Of course we were dating, or some similar variation. But he said 'stuck together'. Like everything that had happened was just some step on our journey. Like it was all something to distract from the annoyance of sitting in a car together for longer than could be stood. I heard the faint call of "Sonny, WAIT" behind me, but I continued to pace on, slowly speeding to a jog to escape my follower. Small beads of tears formed in the corners of my eyes, and I blinked ferociously to get rid of them. I wouldn't cry over Chad Dylan Cooper. Ever. It was against everything I had ever believed. I would not allow him to break my heart. Or I could try and avoid it.

My attempt at a jog was obviously nothing compared to Chad's sprint.

He ran in front of me, raising weary hands in front of my chest. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling hurriedly. I tried to go round him, but he simply grabbed my waist, still holding me at a distance.

"Sonny. Sonny, look at me." Unwillingly, I raised my eyes to meet his. I predicted I would have lost the battle that would have followed otherwise.

"Sonny, I didn't realise you thought we were, y'know, _dating_. I'd call it just fooling around. I thought-"

"Fooling around?" I questioned blankly, my voice shaking. He paused, the nodded slowly as if I was a moron. "Fooling AROUND? You know what, Chad? I give up. I. Give. Up. You are a lost case. I know that you know what you and your eyes and that _stupidly _handsome smile of yours do to me. You know you have to pull over me, and yet you just abuse it and hurt me. Have you got nothing better to do? I'm not strong enough to deal with you and your arrogance anymore. Go break someone else's heart, Chad."

With that, I turned towards the car, my sight blurred by my unintentional tears, leaving the forlorn looking boy of my dreams behind me, his arms still stretched out in front of him.

* * *

**Voila (: Sorry, it's kinda rubbish… Writer's block, y'see. Plus it's kinda short. But I will update when I'm back. Plus, newwww STORY! Nemesis With Benefits. Figure it out y'self ;) It won't be very long, but I just had an idea that needed to be written, if you get my gist :D I will post lots on my return. Hope you enjoyed it, and while you're at it, check out my bff S3r3ndipity's awesome stories (especially the GFF one, which I'm beta-ing :P), as well as XxHeadInTheStarsxX, ANDDD LOLChanny819, who is just, well, LOL :P Plus, Oreos Are Happiness, your little inboxes make my day… beta forever :D PEACE OUT SUUCCKKKKASSSS X**


	9. Twist of the Lips

**Hey there folks… there was another greeting somewhere in the SWAC episode I was watching today, but I forgot it. DANG. Anyway, this is a quick update, because I'm going away for a week tomorrow, and then off to Italy after that, so I really won't be around to update much :P I'm having slight writers block, so this is kind of a filler. The story is almost over, I'm afraid :/ I'm gunna start working on other things, because I have tons of ideas, but this story is kind of a burden. There are so many fans of it it's hard not to update :P I want to reach 150 by the end though, and there are only 3 or so chapters left, so KEEP REVIEWING. Each one makes me smileeee (: Here is a ROUGH chapter 9… **

**PS New pen namee (: someone called me an understatement the other day…. Thought I'd give it a try :P

* * *

**

_CPOV_

This moment was the definition of awkward.

Sonny had decided that she couldn't leave me here at some greasy diner in god knows where, so after I had been standing on the slope near the car for some minutes, mentally slapping myself in the face for what I had just done, I heard light footsteps to my right. I slowly turned to see Sonny approach, her eyes swollen and her face as empty as my growling stomach.

"Get in the car, Cooper," she'd quietly stated after a few moments of piercing silence, before trudging back down to the car, arms folded.

So here we now were. Her in the passenger seat, her face still puffy, and me, my posture carved from stone except for my wrists turning the steering wheel every now and then.

As I said before. Awkward.

I could have just said sorry. She would accept after a while, and we would have gotten on with our lives, with an occasional painful memory. But I didn't want to.

It was the stupidest thing I had ever said. I would regret it for the rest of my life. If another guy had ever said that to her, I would have punched them in the face. Nobody "fools around" with Sonny. It's like doing it with Tinkerbell. I should be tossed in jail for it.

Chad didn't want to say it. But my ego did.

I'm not an idiot. I was completely whipped, and was aware of it. Sonny held my heart as tightly as a fat kid holding an ice cream cone.

It's pretty easy to crush an ice cream cone.

If I'd said we were dating to the creepy waitress, who knows what Sonny could have done. Laughed. Denied it. Slowly snapped my heart into tinier and tinier pieces. And that can't happen. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have his heart broken. Especially not by a Random.

But outside the diner, after she had attempted to escape from the diner, I could have admitted my love for her. My pining for her. But I didn't. Instead, I practically committed a felony.

I made Sonny Munroe cry.

And so I had stood, my arms stuck in front of my like a rusty robot's, my eyes watering. I had lied when I said I thought we were just fooling around.

I thought that was what she thought.

My confusion had cost me, but instead of moaning about it, I was going to fix it. As we sat in silence in the car that suddenly seemed so much smaller, I plotted in my head. I made a plan so foolproof it couldn't go wrong.

I was going to tell Sonny I was in love with her.

In front of the whole world.

* * *

_SPOV_

It had been an endless amount of hours when we finally pulled in in front of the hotel we would be staying at. The club opening was the next evening, and it was pretty late already. We'd had to stop for lunch, gas, water, bathroom breaks. We'd got lost, confused, aggravated. And we hadn't uttered a word to each other for the whole trip, despite the seeming impossibility of the whole thing.

The rest of the trip before this morning was just a hazy dream. A memory. The kiss that I had cherished so much was a dreamt joy, an obscure fantasy that had once given me so much happiness. My eyes pricked with tears when the memories passed through my head, but I blinked them away. I was going to go with the theory that the pain from the whole event would pass with time. It would give me the confidence to work through it while it still existed.

Despite our fight, Chad had been a silent gentleman. Opening my door, lifting my elbow to avoid falling over or whatnot, paying for my food, carrying my things. To my surprise, he looked just as awful as I felt. Probably just guilt. Good. He deserved it.

Regardless, I wasn't that mad with him. If he hadn't said it, I would have kept being led on. I should have guessed, really. This was **Chad **we were talking about. He could never have feelings for me. He was obviously just a teenage boy, ruled by his hormones. I was stupid to not see that.

The silence was slightly pointless. The awkwardness was so strong you could smell it, and even the radio wasn't enough to distract us from the utter boredom. Our only interaction of any kind was when Don't Stop Believin' began to play **(A/N don't you just love some glee :D) **and he sang the beginning verse. It kinda turned into a duet from then on, I singing the second verse and so on. Although I would never tell him due to his already fit to burst ego, he could really sing. And it _was_ fun. After, we even exchanged a smile. But that was it. A small twist of the lips. And then the never-ending silence once more…

Chad, once again being the gentleman, assisted me from the car, taking my hand briefly to stop me from tripping on the pavement. I blushed at the contact – it was very childish, but anything Chad did that was kind was honoured – the moments rarely came, and then they were gone.

This habit had changed slightly over the past few days.

I walked into the hotel, not really noticing my surroundings. I could feel Chad beside me, and I suddenly found my shoes incredibly interesting.

I heard Chad say, "Hello, two rooms under the name Cooper," and I looked up. To our left, behind the desk, three young women sat staring at Chad. Their eyes were like moons, until their gazes turned to me. I saw the corners of their mouths turn down, and small sighs escape their lips. I found myself feeling a bit better. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the green monster if Chad brought a girl into the equation.

The woman in front of us had a small crease between her eyebrows now, and a ferocious clicking could be heard from the computer.

"Is there a problem?" Inquired Chad, who was tapping his foot against the ground in impatience.

"Well, there seems to be only one room booked under the name of Cooper."

He sighed. "Okay then, try Munroe."

The woman began to click away again, but the crease did not fade, and she looked up. "There is a double suite booked under the name of Cooper. The Valentine Suite, I believe."

I felt Chad tense up beside me. My eyebrows were raised to their limits, and my insides had stilled. _Valentine Suite?_ Of all the situations, this had to be the one we got stuck in. Thanks a lot, fate.

"Well, could we book another room then? Just for tonight?" Asked Chad, his voice slightly high pitched.

The woman let out a cynical laugh. "Are you kidding? It's the summer holidays, my friend. We're fully booked. Ever read a book?"

I chuckled at this, trying to control a laughing fit as to avoid a moody Chad. He was obviously struggling to keep calm – he wasn't used to this level of insult. His hands were balled in tight fists.

"Fine. May we have the room key, please?" At this, I freaked. Wait, he was _settling for this?_ No, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" or "Where is the manager?" This was bizarre. Plus, sorting out sleeping arrangements was going to be super awkward. Since it was Chad, I'd probably end up on the sofa. Yay.

Chad trudged toward the elevator, key card in hand, and I followed, worry almost certainly showing on my face.

This was going to be an interesting night…

* * *

**Wow, that was awful. Sorry for the terrible writing! I have the rest of the story planned though. Don't you worry 'bout a thannnggg (: more Channy next chapter, I promise :P By the way, if you're a gleek like ME and you love Finn and Rachel like MEEE then check out The Minsk. She writes amazing fanfics about them, and although they are pretty, hem, **_**erotic**_**, they are truly amazing. Check it outtt :P Also, SciFiGeek14 has great stories… To Catch a Cooper and Check Out Chad are awesome :P Anyway, see you in a week… PEACE OUT SUCKKKASSS X**


	10. Just You Wait, Munroe

**Hello there. No, I am not an alien from a foreign planet. I am your favourite rambler/slightly awesome swac fanfic writer who has not updated for millions of years. Sorry, seriously! I went on this amaaaazzinnngg musical theatre course, which literally changed my life. Not even kidding. But everyday I was reading my OVER 100 REVIEWS, SUCKKASS and thinking of you. I AM SO HAPPY! I wanna get to 130 this time, can we do that? Anyways, this story is almost over, but I'm so glad for the huge amount of followers! I won't be writing a sequel, but I'm starting a new 3 or 4 shot called Nemesis With Benefits, which should be around soon after the completion of this little beauty :D so enjoy the next chapter of the one and only ROAD TRIPP :P

* * *

**

As Chad and Sonny entered the huge suite they had a night to face, their eyes were not focused on the white and gold marble that paved the floors, or the cinema size TV that sat on a beautifully wallpapered wall. In fact, their eyes were focused on the absolutely humongous double bed that sat towering, in all its majestic glory, in the centre of the room. Their now narrowed eyes then turned slowly in unison to stare at the leather couch that sat in the corner of the room, that despite its comfortable appeal did not look anywhere near as cosy as the poufy bed.

Simultaneously, the two stars' heads turned to stare at each other, a competitive glint in their eyes. In one sudden movement, the two sped towards the bed, desperate to dump their bags on it so to claim it as their place of slumber.

Having longer legs and a lighter bag, Chad reached the bed first, his smile triumphant as he quickly tried to remove the backpack from his shoulder. This, however, was easier said than done, as Sonny then leaped on his back and threw him to the floor, her handbag waving frantically along with her wrestling body and arms.

Despite their recent silence towards each other, Chad still felt warmth rush through his body and blood rush to his cheeks when Sonny's body came in contact with his. 'Came in contact' were perhaps not the right words. More like smashed into and pushed up against. Despite his distraction due to Sonny's closeness, Chad wasn't giving up the bed without a fight. In an attempt to get her off him, he rolled over.

He wasn't sure whether he regretted what he did next. It was pretty hard to regret, in truth.

By rolling over, he placed himself in a position hovering over Sonny, her face shockingly close to his. Her chocolate eyes bore into his, her lips parted in a small 'o'. Her cheeks were painted with roses, and her small hands automatically gripped the back of his sweater, so as to keep her balance.

Staring at her face, Chad wanted to do it right then. He wanted to tell her his feelings. Let them pour out of his sorry, sickly sweet heart. Kiss her like no tomorrow, and then hold her hand at the opening of the club, a smile of total happiness plastered on his face throughout.

But he didn't. It had to be so much more special. This was Sonny. Beautiful, perfect little Sonny. A perky brunette who was currently trapped under him. Her face enchanted him. Instinctively, he leaned in. This couldn't hurt, surely…

The soft kiss he placed on her mouth was practically a breath, a tap of a feather. The softness of the touch of their lips made it so much sweeter – and brought warmth to both of their already swollen hearts. As he gently pulled away from her, and slowly opened his eyes, he saw the small, delicate smile on Sonny's perfect face.

"I guess we could share the bed," whispered Sonny, breaking the daylong silence that had surged between them.

"I'm sure we could work that out," Chad murmured back. Her small smile broke into a huge one, her pearly white teeth glinting in the bright lighting of the room.

At this point, we heard a throat clearing from our open door. Chad immediately leapt of the floor, holding out a hand to help Sonny up. He could still feel the hotness in his cheeks, and could see that Sonny's blush had not yet faded.

"I have your bags, sir and madam," the bellboy awkwardly squeaked in a strong foreign accent, the suitcase standing behind him.

The atmosphere was thick with embarrassment. Chad nodded nervously with sharp, gawky movements, and then walked to the door to take the cases. As he leaned towards the door to pull it completely shut, he heard the boy cry, "Young love. TORTURE ME MORE, WILL YOU GOD?" Chad shook his head with confusion. Weirdo.

Chad turned to see Sonny unzipping her case and pulling a pair of PJs from it. He raised an eyebrow.

"If we're staying here, I'm gonna have to be comfortable," she stated after seeing his silent question. "Now. Let's see. I wonder if they have ice cream…"

_CPOV _

"And then, turned out Tawni's agent was her freaking MOM," exclaimed Sonny, revealing the twist of her story. I laughed. I'd had no idea that the Random's lives were this humorous. Plus Sonny's giggle always made me smile. She tucked her knees under her chest, and took another spoonful of the Ben&Jerry's she had wedged between her thighs and her stomach.

"I mean, c'mon! Who fires their own Mom, even with reason?" I barely made out the words coming from Sonny's lips – her ice cream filled mouth came out with incredible sludgy words.

"Miss Munroe, close your mouth," I said, feigning shock. She laughed, her curled up body tipping slightly forwards, causing her hair to fall in front of her shoulders.

"Look, Sonny, I never really apologised. For, y'know, being a douche." After mumbling this, I heard her sigh.

"Chad, no offence, but I'm kinda used to the douche thing." She grinned, and I timidly smiled back. "I mean, you sorta pushed it, but I'm not mad. Well, not that mad anyway," she giggled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and taking another bite of the ice cream.

"What if I pay for that ice cream you hoarded from the mini – fridge?"

"Totally forgiven, in that case," she laughed, as did I.

"But I promise, someday I will make it up to you. Something better than paying for a tub of ice cream."

"Something _better_? Is that even _possible_?" I chuckled.

"You just wait, Munroe." She smiled at this, and held out her tub to me. "I'm good. I have a feeling you're gonna be kinda protective of it."

"Lies!" she cried, and I laughed as she gouged another hole in her ice cream and placed the spoonful in her mouth. As she removed the spoon, her face still spread in a beaming smile, I spotted a small bit of chocolate on the corner of her lip.

"Oh, you've got something just-" my hand was now on her cheek, my thumb grazing her lower lip.

"-There," I whispered softly. There was a silence thick with tension and apprehension for a few seconds.

Sonny broke it with a mutter of, "Screw the ice cream," and leaned in to close the gap between us, her light breathing sending soft sparks into my senses. Her soft eyelids fluttered closed, and I leaned in to help her, her soft mouth finally closing around mine. I heard the tub fall off her lap onto the ground. All the barriers were down. As we lay down on the leather couch, her soft lips caressing mine with a passion so strong it frayed my nerve endings, overpowered all my dreams and fantasies, I knew that tomorrow would be the best day of my life.

She tasted of chocolate and marshmallows.

She was right. Screw the ice cream. I can just taste Sonny all day.

* * *

**Voilaa! Sorry for the shortness, I'm just super tired, and the non-pov bit takes up less words for some reason. I know this again strays to glee, but what doesn't! Excited for its return in September! I'd just like to shout out to my beautiful OreosAreHappiness, who is such an awesome supportive beta, as well as being an amazing friend :D by the way, I love getting messages and having a chat, so pm me if you want to make a buddy… I love making friends :P Haa, I sound gay. Well, hope you enjoyed it, I will update as soon as I can! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you've read this insantly, go check out my bff S3r3ndipity's stories… so proud to be her beta :D PEACE OUT SUCKKKASSS X**


	11. The Perfect Girl

**Hey there, what's the dealioo? Just to give you a heads-up, I love to chat. So PM me. Anytime. Or tell me something about yourself in your review. If you do, I will know that you read my ramblings. Therefore I will like you (: Anyways, 10,000 hits people! SO HAPPY. This has been a good couple of weeks :D Plus, I've read so many good stories recently! I love me some awesome Channy fanfics :P**

**Just to clear this up, Chad and Sonny ****DID NOT HAVE SEX. ****They just, whatever. Made out. Etc. I have nothing against M fics, in fact, I weirdly slightly enjoy them :P but this is not one (:**

**Anyway, I won't be updating for a while, off to Wales, THEN to Italy… after that I'm here till Christmas :D But I'll try and fit in a quick update (and maybe finale of the story :P) in between Wales and Italy… I apologise for my many adventures this holiday :P**

**ANYWAY, enjoy the next (and perhaps second or third to last…) chapter of ROADD TRIIPPP :D**

**

* * *

**

_SPOV_

I woke up to the sweet feeling of warmth bathing my cheek, and an even warmer, but heavy, object moving gently against my side. I smiled at the memory of last night – Chad's lips everywhere, his hair trapped in the vice of my trembling fingers, his husky voice saying my name over and over as he nibbled my neck and ran his long fingers over my shoulder blades. And now he was next to me – it was nice to open your eyes to a shirtless Chad, breathing deeply, his surprisingly long eyelashes tickling his cheeks with each intake of breath.

And of course, there was the _shirtless _aspect.

As I sat up, I spotted the source of the warmth – a bright, midday sun blazing through the window… two things popped to mind.

One – we didn't close the blinds. I really hoped our neighbours didn't have a view of our room last night. They wouldn't have needed a television.

Two – how long did we _sleep?_ It was not morning, I could recognise that.

A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told me it was 2:30. Swell. Guess it's lunchtime rather than breakfast… I was counting on having to make pancakes, not a freaking meal. Or meals…

I glanced at Chad on that thought. He was slightly stirring, rolling over in the messy sheets and subconsciously stretching his arms and twisting his ankles.

Urgh. I guess I'd have to make food for two. It would be embarrassing to go down to the dining room at this time.

As I fumbled around the kitchen, throwing assortments of dried food onto the spotless counter along with bits from the mini-fridge (Chad was SO paying for that stuff) I felt a strong air of arms enclose around my waist, and a hand brush my messy hair out of my eyes. I couldn't help the gentle blush that appeared on my face. I NEEDED to stop letting that happen.

"Hey," he said quietly, his body lightly swaying us back and forth, his lips suddenly very busy at the base of my throat.

"H-hey there," I stuttered, mentally cursing myself in the progress. I really wasn't in the mood for giant Chad ego time right now, and I was practically tempting him to burst into self-absorbed song.

He chuckled against my neck. "Don't bother making food, Munroe. I don't think food poisoning would be a good idea today. For either of us." I slapped his head with difficulty, my arm twisting unnaturally to get there. He kinda did have a point, but I wasn't going to let him get me down today.

He continued. "I think there might still be some ice cream in the fridge – if you're not that hungry. There will probably be tons of stuff at the party after the opening anyway."

Wait, the opening? That was tonight?

Before I could ask, Chad started talking again. "I'm disappointed to say I have an interview in an hour or so."

I frowned. "Since when?" I walked to the freezer, not objected when his hands did not unwrap from my waist.

"Since Mr Condor texted me about ten minutes ago. I can't get out of it, I'm sorry." I sighed, and patted his (still bare) chest.

"It's cool. Hey, I could come with you! Be your supporter," I explained; I saw his face light up, and then dull just as fast.

"Err, I'm not sure. I mean, Mr Condor… I mean, people might… you know." I felt my heart rip into tiny pieces inside my chest. I felt like I was underwater - everything was so slow and blurry.

He didn't want to be seen with me. Of course. I should have guessed. I knew it, but I should have believed myself. I let my guard down, and look what's happened. Good on you, Sonny. Good on you.

I am Chad Dylan Cooper's play toy. His game. Last night was just an ordinary session for him. A normality. I bit my tongue, and surprised myself by keeping my calm throughout our next brief conversation.

"Fine. I'm not that hungry. I'm gunna take a shower."

"Okay," he said, seeming slightly offended by my bluntness. I scoffed mentally. Oblivious jerk.

As I turned to take my shower, he said, "Just do me a favour, Sunshine."

I turned, losing my patience quickly, despite the nickname. "What now?"

He moved closer and stared into my eyes, his own suddenly very soft and honest. It almost broke down my barriers again.

"Watch the interview. Okay? For me."

What a weird request. I guess it was for him to get more ratings or something, but still. How bizarre.

"Sure, but why? What, you gunna mention me or something?" I scoffed. He winked, walking away from me.

"Maybe," he answered teasingly, and turned towards his suitcase.

I stood still for a moment. What the hell was that? Well, I would watch the interview. But not for that jerk. For the pure curiosity. I pondered on it while I undressed and relaxed under the sharp streams of the steaming shower. What the hell was he going to say?

More importantly, what was he going to say about_ me_?

* * *

_CPOV_

As I clambered into the town car waiting for me outside the hotel, and as the car began to drive me to my destination, I smiled a small smirk of content. I'd felt awful for leaving Sonny in that hotel, but it was necessary. This HAD to work. it was my last shot. I couldn't mess this up. My final chance to be with her. A few minutes of confusion on her part wouldn't matter much... I hoped.

My door was then opened, and I left the car a new man, ready for what was coming to him, prepared for the interview that had a massive part of his life depending on it. This was going to heal all the holes in me and Sonny's relationship. It had to. As I walked through the door of the studio, I popped my imaginary collar and took a deep breath.

**Showtime**.

* * *

_SPOV_

Showered, and wrapped in a bathrobe, I sat down on the squishy couch with a tub of ice cream, dreading the sight that I was to foresee. Since Chad's departure, his actions had been gnawing on my impatient brain. I was anxious to see the show – but terrified at the same time.

Suddenly, it hit me. More like crashed into me full speed like a truck going a hundred miles an hour. Of course. He was going to talk about my infatuation with him. What a Chad thing to do. I felt like crying, and prepared to, the breath hitching up in my throat.

However, before I could burst into tears, Chad's interviewer began to introduce him, and I shut up. I wanted to see, now that his intentions were out, how low he would stoop to make himself look badass.

" – So please welcome, America's teen bad boy, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper." I rolled my eyes. This was the reason why Chad's couldn't ignore a mirror. He walked onto stage then, looking, although I hate to admit it, gorgeous. His eyes were abnormally sparkly today – he was probably rejoicing in the idea of humiliating me. Typical douche Chad.

He took a seat, practically bouncing in it. He looked so enthusiastic it made me want to hurl. He obviously took pleasure in my pain. Who was he, Hitler?

"Well, hello there, Mr Cooper. Looking dashing, as always." Pathetic. This woman was in her thirties at least, and she was attempting to flirt? Wow.

"Thank you, Kate. As are you," he smoothly said. He knew her already? Huh. Maybe Chad was into milfs.

"So, Chad, how's your love life looking for ya," she asked, twirling her hair. Could this _get_ any more disturbing?

"It's kinda messed up." My breathing stopped. "It's all my fault though – me being a jerk and all." What? Since when does Chad say that?

"Oh really?" inquired, hem, Kate. "Could this be in relation to a certain Penelope?" My blood boiled. "I heard there was something going on there, am I correct?"

Chad laughed. "Nah. We're always asked to date for publicity, but we're just friends. To be honest, I prefer girls with a sense of humour."

I froze mid-ice cream scoop. Asshole say what, now?

"Is that right?" Kate asked. Chad nodded firmly. "What else do you like in a girl, Chad?"

"Well, a girl has to be adorable. Totally and utterly cute. And innocent. Not so I can ruin them or anything, I'm not perverted. I just like girls who can make my dark days lighter and just that little bit less serious. Being immature helps, too." My brow began to furrow. This description seemed to be getting disturbingly familiar...

"Any physical descriptions?" Kate questioned further.

"Brunette. Always. And a BIG smile to match a big personality. But lose any big ego. i have enough of that for two. Brown eyes. But they gotta be warm. No mud. Chocolate, full of emotion. And then, fashion wise, not prude, but not showing every bit of skin there is either. Again, innocent. Perky. I love perky girls." I dropped the tub onto my lap. This was out of the blue.

"That's a pretty thorough description, Chad." Kate looked slightly suspicious at this point.

"Yes. Totally. And it's not even done! I mean, there's the bad navigation, and the suck-up attitude, and the charitable heart, and the ice-cream addiction, and the little fights, and - you know what, Kate. I'm gunna be brutally truthful with you. Do you know what finally tips me over the edge, and makes me head over heels in love with this girl?"

"Tell us, Chad," exclaimed the presenter, who seemed pretty gripped in the whole situation.

"I love the girl who acts as my own, personal sunshine, without even trying. She has to be one sunny girl to sweep me off my feet, Kate."

I felt the ice cream begin to drip onto my leg. I didn't care. Chad just admitted he loved me. In front of a live audience. In front of the _world._

Didn't see that one coming.

* * *

**Hahaaa (: LOVED writing that chapter, despite that it's midnight and I'm sick :/ ohh well. Duh duh DUUHHH. Cliffhanger much :P I've had this chapter in my head pretty much since the beginning, so I hope it's okay. We gunna get to 150 reviews, people? That would be awesome! PLEASE review. It means the world to me, PLUS I've started replying :P I'll be back in about a week! Read my other stuff :D PEACE OUT SUCCKKKASSS X**


	12. Inevitability

**Hello there :D LAST CHAPTER ): well, there is going to be an epilogue after this, but still…. I'm so sad to leave this story behind! This ending is completely improvised, just to give you a heads up… I never really thought about it :P it won't be toooo long… the last chapter had all the drama, this is just tying up loose ends… This chapter is dedicated to SparklyPinkKitty, s3r3ndipity (I LOVE YOU), KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare and XxSmashingPandasxX for reading my ramblings and answering my question! Well, S3r3ndipity didn't, but she wrote four long reviews at once, and mentioned things FROM my ramblings… I'll give her that :D **

**ENJOOOYYY THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER OF ROAD TRIP!

* * *

**

_SPOV_

After a seemingly infinite amount of time, I rose jerkily from the sofa, my leg sticky from the spilt ice cream and my eyes sore from staring at the TV screen unblinkingly since Chad's interview. I wasn't watching though… I could barely make out the figures that moved vacantly across the huge screen. I didn't want to.

Chad loves me.

In my long moment of paralysed thought, my mind had slowly come together again, from the scattered map it was before. Everything seemed so… **clear**. The smile on Chad's face at the beginning of the interview was not there out of joy for my suffering… it was there out of joy for my happiness, and initially my SHOCK. It wouldn't be unlike him to have put a video camera up in front of the TV just so he could playback my reaction. He was probably sad he couldn't see it up close.

I robotically walked to my suitcase and began to stiffly throw an outfit onto the bed. I was going to see Chad soon.

**I was going to see Chad soon**.

My rusty movements were suddenly elasticized, and I hurriedly dashed into the bathroom to wash the ick of my leg. I then multitasked like no woman ever had, managing to blow-dry and curl my hair (moderately well. Not well enough to prevent Tawni from fainting, however), dress relatively nicely (again, a Tawni collapse was likely) and apply make-up, making sure to cover the ugly red flush on my face and neck that seemingly made me look even less Tawni-appropriate. I didn't want her to fall into a coma in horror.

Surprisingly, I wasn't tired after my strenuous preparation. I felt energised, pumped. I would have been worrying about the adrenaline hangover, but all I could picture in my mind was Chad. His big fat grin. His cheeky dimples. His glittering blue eyes…

I literally had to shake my entire body to bring me back to reality. I was spinning. I needed air.

Grabbing my purse, I skipped out the room, practically floating on the air beneath my feet. I was smiling so much it hurt, my teeth reflecting every light I passed. Huh. Shiny teeth. Who knew?

I ended up outside, the smile still thick on my face. I glanced down at my watch. There was only a half hour left till the opening. I might as well arrive early so to calm myself before inevitably bumping into a blonde-haired blue-eyed someone…

I spotted a tram across the road from me. It was something I had never really done before, and yet I wanted to try it. I felt light headed, breezy, and desperate to do something different. I jogged over and practically leaped onto the tram, briefly checking with the woman driving that it was heading in the right direction (the look she gave me proved that I looked as insane as I felt). Hanging my head out of the sloping vehicle, I couldn't help but feel like the most wonderful person alive.

I was getting my San Francisco _on_.

* * *

As I clumsily exited the tram, smoothing down my skirt and carefully arranging the way my hair fell over my shoulders, I felt anticipation building in my stomach. I had to do this right. This could become much more awkward than it had to be. In my rush to get here, I hadn't properly put on my shoes. As I was bending down to adjust the strap, I saw a figure walk out of the doors in front of me, wearing grey converse and black sk- oh crap.

So much for doing this right.

I slowly raised my head, straightening up at the same time. I could feel my cheeks burning like a furnace, and again I cursed my inability to control my emotional blood flow.

Lastly, I steadily raised my eyes to look at him, taking in his crooked grin as my vision rose to eye level.

What a stupid plan.

His eyes were shimmering like the ocean on a summer's day, deep and swirling like whirlpools. To be fair, I was probably over-imagining due to my supposed love for the owner of these mythical orbs of blue, but I let myself off. A girl is obligated to envision such crazy over-exaggerations, right?

I decided to start the conversation before this moment became prescribed as stony silence. I cleared my throat.

"Hey," I briefly mumbled, the corner of my lip turning upwards at the edge. I bit my lip. This was going to be disastrous.

He laughed, as if he could read my mind. "Hey," he replied, the awkwardness practically flooding the space between us.

After a while, I spoke up, starting the subject that was bound to come up. "I gotta give you props."

He cocked his head slightly, puzzled. "For what?"

I chuckled. "For freaking me out like that. I've never had a surprise like that before. You got me good, Coop." He laughed, his eyes glittering more and more as his grin widened.

"I gotta give you props too." My eyebrow creased in confusion. He brought up a finger to smooth the line on my forehead. I had a very mini heart attack at our contact. I hid it cleverly by biting my tongue. The pain of that kept the rest controlled, I figured. Ish… "You didn't throw anything at me when I said you couldn't come. I didn't know you had so much self-control."

I tutted. "Chad, Chad, Chad. When will you ever figure out that I don't have any self-control? I just have luck. You were fortunate to not have the entire content of the mini fridge glued to your head." He feigned a horrified gasp, and I giggled, quickly cutting it off with a sharp cough.

After a short but painful silence, I decided now would be the time to ask. The opening started soon. I needed to thank him, in some shape or form.

"I can't believe you'd do that for me," I whispered quickly, staring at the gravel beneath his feet.

"Do what?" He questioned. I didn't have the guts to look him in the eye. Gah, I'm such a freaking pussy.

"Err… You know… Admit everything in front of a majority of the American population. Practically scream your adoration for me in front of that live audience. Y'know. Stuff…" That was appalling. I needed to get training for emotional speeches.

"Yeah. Stuff," he chuckled nervously. I smiled to the floor, still not brave enough to look upwards. As if on cue, I felt Chad's finger coaxing my chin up. I eventually let him, mentally sighing at myself. _Weak, Sonny. WEAK_.

"Is it true?" I questioned bluntly in a meek voice. He smiled at me wryly.

"Every word," he said quietly, subtly. I sighed into his hand, which was now resting on my cheek, his thumb lightly moving across my jaw.

"Well, just for the record, I feel the same. So yeah. Wanted to paint that picture loud and clear." Man, did I just _say that_?

He chuckled, amused by my awkward phrasing. "I know," he stated as he leaned in towards me. I copied his action and rested my forehead against his, breathing slightly more loudly than is recognised as normal.

"Jerk," I muttered, and he smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said before pressing his warm lips to mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. I stood on my tippy-toes, and moved my hands to his hair. This was my perfect moment. After everything, it came to this. A simple, beautiful kiss, standing outside an unknown building in an unknown city, waiting to face the unknown… Together.

I say…

…_Bring it_.

* * *

As we walked out towards the crowd, hand in hand, I decided my best shot at finding entertainment in this situation would be to look at my castmates' faces.

I was so right.

First to spot us was a surprisingly well-cleaned-up Zora, whose hair was plaited and laying down her back. Her eyes simply widened at the sight of me and Chad, then her pupils rolled and she stuck her tongue out at me, mouthing, "I see _everything_," while drawing a loop round us with her finger. Huh. I suppose she _does like vents_. Figures.

Next were Nico and Grady, whose eyes immediately narrowed, focused on our intertwined fingers. We were closer now, only a metre or so away.

After a moment, I raised my eyebrows at them questioningly, and Nico let out a sigh. "It's not that we didn't see it coming. Because trust me, we really did." I frowned. Was my infatuation with Chad really that obvious before?

Nico continued. "But, Cooper, you better bring it."

Grady agreed. "Yeah, man. You lay a finger on Sonny in the wrong way and you're gunna get _burnt_," he threatened, his eyes serious despite the humour of the circumstance.

"Anndd, _that's_ not creepy at _all_," Chad confirmed sarcastically. I smiled up at him. Such a typical Chad line. And his first one in this whole conversation too.

I was still concerned by the lack of a screaming Tawni, and so turned around to try and spot her. I finally saw her walking towards us, concentrating on a small pocket mirror in her hand. Typical.

She walked into me and Chad, and looked up briefly. "Sorry. Oh, hey Sonny! Urgh, what are you wearing?" I widened my eyes in surprise at her lack of reaction, as did the rest of the cast, and Chad.

"Um, Tawni?" Questioned Grady.

"Yup?" She turned to face him.

"I was just wondering how you failed to notice the linked hands of these two… whatevers. Kinda freaked the rest of us a little." He pointed at us with an anxious finger.

"Don't be silly!" Tawni rolled her perfectly framed eyes. "Of course I noticed. But it was kind of inevitable that they'd hook up. C'mon, they took a private road trip. In bad weather, too. Oooh, I bet you kissed in the rain!"

Chad glared, while I chuckled and turned to kiss his cheek. This had turned out easier than expected. I saw a slightly less peeved Chad throw a wink in the direction of his cast, seated a few feet away. They all seemed completely unmoved by our coupling, except for a fuming Penelope, her face turning purple in rage. Chad and myself chose to ignore this. We'd save that massacre for a different day.

"Who do you think will be asked to cut the ribbon?" Asked Nico, cleverly changing the subject. At this point, we turned to observe the opening podium. The ribbon in front of it was lilac and velvety, and it softly shined in the late afternoon sunset. I heard Chad sigh.

"It's weird. I would usually presume it to be myself, but I'm really not in the mood." My castmates looked weirded out by this. I just grinned. I was sort of proud to know the new and improved Chad first. I took a hand in reinventing him.

"Neither. You know what?" I said, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Let's get out of here."

He grinned down at me, his hands pressed against mine. "You got it."

I took a sharp intake of breath in surprise as he suddenly started to run, his hand still clinging to mine. A breathless laugh left my lips as we ran into the streets of San Francisco.

I know it's fun to go crazy alone.

But it's so much better when you can do it with the person you love.

* * *

**Ahhhh! It's over! Wow. I'm sad ): No fear, though. There will be an epilogue, IF I reach 180 reviews. So get typing! You silent readers, get in there! It's your time to shine! I will do shout outs with the epilogue, but right now I need to sleep. It's 3AM! I hope you enjoyed this story, and PLEASE add me to author's alert list, or even favourites… hem :P I have so many ideas I need to share with you brilliant people! I'm away in Italy this week, but when I'm back I'll get to work :D Thank you for your incredible support. Please don't miss out this chapter… it's important! Remember, 180!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKKKASSS :D**


	13. Epilogue Hawaii, Shmaii

**Hello there… -****raises hands in the air- I'm SORRY! I have had such a busy weekend, and school starts tomorrow, so I'm kinda having a crazy time… plus, my dad caught me writing for you guys at 2AM and took away my plug… I only just got it back :/ I have watched That's So Sonny though (BEST. EPISODE. EVER) :D Anyways, here is the epilogue, and it's super important you read the A/N at the bottom… enjoy your final chapter of RT!**

**REMEMBER, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Two Years Later…

_SPOV_

The intrusive blare of my alarm woke me from my slumber, and I reached awkwardly towards my bedside table with a weak hand, feeling around lazily for the clock. I finally found my target, and whacked it with as much power as my sleepy state could produce. I was not in the mood.

After a few moments of trying to fall back to sleep, I gave up, and let my eyelids flutter open to be greeted by a subtle morning glow coming from behind the white curtains. I wrinkled my nose and stretched out my toes, rolling my shoulders back and bending my wrists. After my stretch, I rolled over slightly to observe my clock.

5AM.

What? Why was I getting up at this godforsaken hour? What was I doing today that I would need to wake up with early fo-

OOOHH.

My bad.

Déjà vu hit me like a ton of bricks, and with the memory painted in my forehead, I turned my head to stare at the beautiful blonde figure sleeping next to me.

He definitely wasn't there last time it happened.

By this, I mean that we were meant to be catching a plane today. In about an hour. And the event we would be missing was just a _teensy bit _more important than the opening of a new club.

Plus, getting to the location in a car would be difficult. As in, having to drive over the ocean difficult.

Plus, we would only have a day to get there – the wedding was this evening.

As I pondered on our options, I felt a hand snake round my waist, and I giggled, falling into Chad's embrace. I felt a soft pair of lips brush my forehead.

"Lemme guess," he said into my skin, his voice husky from his night's sleep, "Trying to figure out a route to Hawaii that is possible by car?"

I sighed at his knowledge of my predictable actions, and nodded. He chuckled, and leaned in to kiss me softly.

After a minute of his lips moving gently against mine, he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against mine to we could both catch our slightly hurried breath back.

I kissed him lightly again, and moaned against his lips. "Hawaii, shmaii."

He laughed gently, and brought a hand to my head to lightly run his fingers through my hair. "Well, I guess we'll just have to change our location."

I frowned, confused. How was that going to help anything? He spotted my perplexed expression, and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, his gravelly voice causing me to shiver.

"Vegas, baby." He flashed that infamous crooked smile at me lazily, before lying back down on the pillow, the smile still on his lips.

I grinned, and snuggled into the crook of his warm neck, closing my eyes once more.

Vegas would do.

It was our wedding that we would be missing, after all.

**DOOONNNEE :D sad, but happy, but sad, but happy! Too much emotional energy right now, I apologise :P Anyway, first, this is the important part of this Note… please go on my profile, and you'll see a list of story titles and plot summaries that I've put on there. PLEASE, when you review (no if's, WHEN :P), could you perhaps mention a few titles that interest you? You're opinion matters the most :D Please, keep an eye out for any new stuff… I don't want you to just read Road Trip! Anyway, thanks for that, now onto shoutouts! You can stop reading now, if you only read this since I demanded it of you :P **

** First, Oreos Are Happiness has literally been my sunshine through this, with her magical editing hand and her hilarity. I LOVE YOU (:**

** Next, S3r3ndipity, you are just funny. Seriously. Plus, your stories are amazing. Seriously :P Your wordplay is my life's source of entertainment. You are too awesome for WORDS. Plus, you're super bad too ;)**

** Nexttt, XxHeadInTheStarsxX, you are the lovvvliest person, and you make me SUPER happy. We are kinda like, one and the same. So yeah. You are amazing :D**

** Nexxttttt (ahhh!), xmarkersarecoolx. Trust me, markers aren't the only things that are cool :P you are AMAZING. As are your stories :P keeeeep writing! To me, too. I love your messages :D**

** Next (oh wow :P), LOLChanny819, you are soo sweet. I lovee you and your fabulous writing :D**

** Next (not many more, keep hanging in there :P), to a recent associate XxSmashingPandasxX, who writes awesome stories, as well as awesome reviews, and aweesomee PM's :P **

** Finally, to a pretty unbeknown ungraceful, who has sworn to treasure my virtual cookie for the rest of her days. Thanks. LOL :D**

**And, of course, to ALL of my beautiful reviewers, who just rock. I love you, and each of your lovely words make my day even more super (: Even silent readers, you are also pretty cool :P you better review my new stories, though! Or this chapter… c'mon. You know you want to ;)**

**Remember to check out my profile, and PM me if you want a chat :D LOVE TO ALL, and please…**

**REVIIEWWWWWWWWWWW :D :D :D I want 120 reviews before I begin my next story! C'mon, even a smiley… or a heart… or a bit of babbling about how awesome or terrible your day has been! And don't remember to check my profile for those story ideas :D**

**PEACE OUT SUCKKKASSS :D**


End file.
